memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The doctor/Archive2
Damn it, Jim! Hey McCoy here, I just wanted to add the ST:TNG 20 years sign on the Main Page, I am not mad theat you took it off, but, I do want to know why. --McCoy 03:37, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :It was removed because it was decided that we wouldn't add the TNG 20 logo until all of the 40th anniversary releases had been published yet, as per a discussion on Forum:TNG 20th Anniversarry?. --The Doctor 09:14, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Deletion policy Yeah I'd say so, the category tree has been discussed and pretty much agreed on, to vote for every cat that needs to go is a bit crazy. And I'm sure we are both sensible enough not to delete something that might be an issue without consulting everyone else. -- 8of5 14:04, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good then. I'll make the changes to the policy now, and then delete the Atrean category. --The Doctor 14:06, 18 January 2007 (UTC) re: links Hi Doc, actually I have been made aware of some users' problems with "beard" and "chicken sandwich" -- in a rude and profane manner. I'm not feeling very much like the community would support me working here, would you be helpful and direct me to your policy pages? And maybe, if more users conduct additional personal attacks against me, hold those users to the policies you (as an admin) are supposed to enforce? -- Captain M.K.B. 15:12, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :I wanted to thank you for getting back to me with the links to policy, Doc. Perhaps you could incorporate the link into some sort of "welcome message" that could be left on a new user's talk page, so that future newbies don't have the same problem i faced from the community?-- Captain M.K.B. 18:07, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind, i just noticed i got one already! thanks again! -- Captain M.K.B. 18:09, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Dr Asenzi Hello Mchenry here i found his first name and a small bit of info not much but i don't know how to change or redirect the page or is it necessary any advice on what to do Mchenry 22:26, 18 January 2007 (UTC) EV uniforms I've gone through Early Voyages, what I found follows, I've not scanned anything as I figured you'll have some of these from The Cage, but I can scan whatever you want/need. In addition to the female variant you have already identified there is also a TOS style mini skirt/dress variant worn by a minority of female characters, with or without fishnet stockings and thigh high boots, and boots are the standard footwear for all uniforms of the era. Technical and medical personal sometimes where a sort of overall, these are most often worn by technicians, transporter people, people doing repairs around the ship and by Dr Boyce nearly all the time. They normally come in blue but personnel on Starbase 13 can be seen wearing a gold/orange variant. The medical uniform is also seen once with a short sleeved top. Commodore Wyeth of Starbase 13 wears a green wrap around top similar to the one sometimes worn by Kirk in TOS. Cadet uniforms seen briefly in Nor Iron Bars a Cage seems to be largely the same as the standard uniform with a different insignia. Dress uniform is largely the same as the standard uniform but features braiding in three lines, a ling vertically up the centre front and one of either side starting just under the arm and converging at the neck which is also braided. Admiral April wears a uniform similar to the dress uniform but with slight adjustments to placement of the braiding and a different collar detailing. Landing parties often wear a double breasted jacket, sometimes with a utility belt. --8of5 14:23, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :That's fantastic, thanks for finding out the info for me. If you could find time to scan the image of the wraparound and the normal dress uniform and the modified one worn by Admiral April that would be brilliant. I think the technician uniforms were seen in "The Cage", and the cadets uniform in "Shore Leave" so I should be able to obtain images for them. That would be brilliant, Thanks (-: --The Doctor 14:27, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::Here you go, plus a few of the other varients: Image:Dress uniform 2254.jpg|Dress uniform Image:Cadet Colt.jpg|Female cadet Image:Boyce short sleeves.jpg|Short sleeved Image:Colt on Darrien 224.jpg|Landing party including utility belt Image:Commodore Strickland.jpg|Commodore standard shirt Image:Wrap Commodore.jpg|Commodore wrap top Image:Dress.jpg|Dress Image:Admiral April.jpg|Admiral :Thanks very much 8of5, the images are very much appreciated. I'll get down to adding them and the info over the next couple of days. Once again, thank you (-: --The Doctor 07:04, 24 February 2007 (UTC) capitalization in some category names I read in a discussion that you consider our category structure to need some improvement, i know you must have noticed that i am working towards correcting the capitalization in category names towards lower case (i saw that you deleted "Starfleet Commodores" after i moved everything to "Starfleet commodores" category) -- which eases the way if we ever want to use a parser to choose category link destinations, and is more in keeping with some American English grammatical rules. Just making a statement of my intentions in case any other users want to ask about it. I know that everyone here would probably assume that my edits in changing the capitalization would be made in good faith, but if there are any "tough" questions that i wouldn't like seeing, i'd feel better knowing i had let an admin know my intentions first. -- Captain M.K.B. 00:16, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, and am most appreciative of the changes that you have started to make to the wiki, to which I strongly support (-: --The Doctor 00:45, 28 February 2007 (UTC) apologies also -- the discussion i noticed was actually 8of5 stating categories needed tidying up. how could i ever confuse the two of your names, i dont know... thank you for the appreciation -- Captain M.K.B. 01:54, 28 February 2007 (UTC)